finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Confuse (status)
.]] '''Confuse' , also known as Confusion or Conf, is a common status ailment in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Players lose control of party members inflicted by Confuse. Although the actions that confused units take vary between games, the most is that they attack allies at random (including themselves) with physical attacks, although in some games they may attack both allies and enemies indiscriminately, and in others they choose a random ability at their disposal on a random target. Confuse affects enemies to the same extent; instead of following its AI script as normal, it will instead use its designated "berserk" attack on a random target. In some cases, inflicting Confuse on enemies is the only way for the party to learn certain Blue Magic spells, such as White Wind, forcing enemies to use abilities they would otherwise never use on the player party. Confusion can usually be canceled by hitting the confused character with an attack (a mage can be used due to their weak physical attack). The status is often caused by the spell Confuse and the enemy ability Entice, among others. The visual manifestation of characters afflicted with Confusion differs between games, but most commonly they gain a curved line or star spiraling above their heads, turn around to face the opposite direction, or their model spinning or running on the spot. Within popular culture, the uses of stars is used in reference to the idea that when one is confused or knocked off cognitive balance, one "sees stars"; medically, this refers to the increased amounts of phosphenes within one's personal vision, the pixel and bright line like haze related with visual aspects of consciousness. Appearances Final Fantasy Confusion causes the afflicted unit to attack their allies or itself. Confused units face the opposite direction to their allies. While physically attacking the unit will not cure it of Confusion, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each round and it does not last after battle. At the start of each turn, there is a 25% chance that a confused character will automatically recover. Final Fantasy II Units afflicted with Confuse appear to run on the spot and cannot be controlled by the player, attacking their allies at random. While physically attacking them does not cure them, there is a chance of recovery at the end of each turn, and it does not last after battle. It can be cured with Basuna at level 6 or higher. In the NES version, confusion doesn't take effect until the next turn, meaning that afflicted units can still get an attack in. When the Confuse status is inflicted on enemies in the NES version, they retain the ability to use spells, unlike player characters. The spells are always targeted on a single unit on their side, even if it would normally be group-cast. Despite this, confusion is effective on enemies that inflict status effects often, especially if they use Instant Death or petrification attacks. Final Fantasy III Confusion can be afflicted via the White Magic spell Confuse or the enemy ability Glare, or through the physical attacks of the enemies Nightmare, Pharaoh, Garm, and Scylla. Final Fantasy IV Confuse makes a unit fight former allies. Confused party members break rank to face the party, and will always use their last given command, but instead on the opposite party. An afflicted party member may randomly attack or use a random White Magic or Black Magic spell, targeting allies instead of enemies, and vice versa. A spell caster may also cast Warp, Smoke, or Teleport, ending the fight. In the Advance release, confused targets will never cast Meteor or Holy, and Quake is bugged and still hits enemies. Monsters follow a special "confused" AI script that usually, but not always, involves attacking the monsters. The status wears off after combat or when hit physically. In the 2D versions, Edward's Bardsong has a random chance of inflicting Confuse on enemies. In the 3D versions, the Alluring Air song inflicts Confuse on opponents. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Confuse status returns as a status effect and functions the same way. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward can inflict Confusion on opponents by his Alluring Air song, performed randomly from his Bardsong command when targeting enemies. Final Fantasy V Confusion causes an ally to face the party and attack them randomly. Various attacks may inflict the status Confusion, also known in the SNES as Charm and Muddle in the PS version. This include the Level 3 White Magic Confuse, the Bard's Alluring Air, the Cannoneer's Chaos Shot, the Chemist's Lamia's Kiss and the Dancer's Tempting Tango. Enemy attacks include Confuse Powder, Entice, Knock Silly, Rocket Punch and Crush. The Samurai's Mineuchi command can be used to substitute for the regular Fight command, but it doesn't remove the Confusion status from the target, like a normal attack would. Confuse no longer resets a character's ATB bar in the mobile and Steam versions. Final Fantasy VI Confused party members spin in place with a green crescent whirling above the head, while monster sprites are flipped. The affected acts at random with inverted targeting (i.e, attacks allies and heals enemies). Commands that will never be used while under Confuse are Item, Revert, Defend, Summon, Leap, Possess, Throw, Control, and Slot. Any commands entered but not executed before the status occurs will continue normally, but with reversed targeting. Confused monsters use the command list that appears when Relm Controls them, which frequently includes abilities not in their normal action script. Enemies and bosses have a Control menu with a least one option out of four abilities regardless of being immune to the command. If the confused target doesn't have any abilities in this menu, the enemy attacks the party with a blank attack that will always miss. The effects are similar to the blank special attack bug. The status increases the attacker's hit rate on the affected target by 25%, apart from game versions affected by the evade bug. In some versions, confusing Sabin before he uses his Chakra Blitz leads to a Mantra glitch. Confusion status also prevents the user from activating a Desperation Attack. Final Fantasy VII The afflicted player character loses control and will randomly attack allies, but will always carry out the last command the player input; however, if possible, it will be against the player party. For example, if someone was about to use a Potion, they may end up using it on an enemy. Confused enemies will continue to use their AI script, but with the definition of allies and enemies reversed. Using this trick, the player can inflict Sadness and Fury on enemies via the Tranquilizer and Hyper items respectively. Fury can be useful, as it decreases the enemy's hit%, which can not be done with Darkness due to the way that status is programmed. Final Fantasy VIII Confusion is inflicted by the spell with the same name. Confused targets spin around in place and attack targets randomly. The victims will make unusual battle choices, including casting spells from their stock and using items indiscriminately on friends or foes. The actions that take place are determined as follows: * Step 1: :Randomly select one of the four commands a character has. If selected command is not "Attack", "Mug", "Magic" or "Item", the selection defaults to "Attack"/"Mug". * Step 2: :If either "Magic" or "Item" are selected, the game randomly selects a spell/item from the list of available spells/items. * Step 3: :The game decides which target group (allies or enemies) should be selected with both groups having a 50% chance. * Step 4: :A random target from the target group is selected if the attack is single-target. Final Fantasy IX Targets afflicted by Confusion spin and attack friends or foes randomly. Characters can prevent it by equipping the Clear Headed ability. Final Fantasy X Confused units have two spinning stars over their head. The victim will attack allies at random. The player cannot inflict the status on enemies. Kimahri has some Ronso Rage abilities that when used by enemies inflict the status, but cannot inflict it when he uses it. Final Fantasy X-2 Confused characters appear with two spinning stars above their head and will attack random targets. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission Confusion makes the character take unpredictable actions: she will use, throw or put down items and perform abilities randomly. It is possible for the character to throw or put down an equipped dressphere. Some fiends inflict the status with their regular attacks. The auto-ability Confuseproof makes the character immune to the status. Final Fantasy XI Confusion may have been planned to be have implemented at one time, as some unused content related to the status can be found in the game's data files. There is animation for a Confuse spell, as well as both a spell list entry and a status effect for the Moogle Rhapsody song, the description of which says that it protects against confusion. Final Fantasy XII Characters afflicted with Confuse randomly target members of the party. Confuse may also be inflicted by the trap Befuddlement. The weapon Chaos Mace can inflict Confusion to an enemy. Confused characters cannot act as a party leader or perform Quickenings. Confusion is removed by being attacked physically, the spells Esuna and Esunaga, and the items Smelling Salts (Nu Khai Sand in Zodiac versions) and Remedy (Remedy requires the purchasing of Remedy Lore 2.) The accessories Bowline Sash and Ribbon make the user immune to Confuse. There exists a glitch where if an Etém is afflicted with both Disable and Confuse, it will continuously teleport without pause. They cannot be killed, cannot be dispelled, and the status effects will not wear out, as they are paused while the enemy is teleporting. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The predominant spell that inflicts confuse is the Lamia's Entice ability. Unlike previous games, Confusion cannot be canceled by attacking the unit afflicted with it. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Confused is a stagger-inflicted status ailment, which makes the target enemy unable to differentiate ally from foe. It can be inflicted only on Personal Guard and Cathedral Sentry units. Final Fantasy XIV Confusion is a status effect that only appears in certain dungeons, raids, and trials. Players suffering from the effect will lose control of their character as they use their auto attack on the closest party member. Confused players will have a significant boost in their attack power until the effect ends. The "Battle on the Big Bridge" trial is the only instance where Confusion can be removed by restoring the affected player's HP to maximum while all other instances of Confusion in other areas cannot be removed by the player. The Zombie status, which is used in the second boss fight in the Weeping City of Mhach raid, follows the same effect as Confusion. Final Fantasy XV Exclusive to the party; for Noctis, it makes him change weapons at random while attacking (it will never pick the Ring of the Lucii or Elemancy, however). When controlling someone, it reverses the player's directional controls, and general immunity to friendly fire is negated; being in the attack vicinity of a confused party member will inflict damage rather than clip harmlessly and trigger usual dodging voice cues. Noctis can still summon when confused. For AI-controlled Gladiolus/Ignis/Prompto, it causes them to attack both friend and foe. If Noctis is AI-controlled and confused, he will warp around randomly and fall down. Confused allies' attacks won't Down anyone. Confused characters' speech has them sound bewildered, dazed and mumbling. The affliction is signified with an iridescent haze around their head. It is cured by Smelling Salts. When fought as a training partner, Prompto's Starshell can inflict the status on Noctis. ''King's Knight -Wrath of the Dark Dragon- When Confused, a series of ?'s spin around the victim's head, and the player's control of the victim is randomized. The effect can be triggered by enemy attacks, wearing off after several seconds. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Confused characters are shown randomly flailing their arms. They will take random actions, some of which make no sense (such as commence an action on an empty space); there are cases where these random acts come at a player's chagrin (like a Ninja's Throw Knight Sword command or a Chemist throwing away an Elixir). Evasion percentages of targets attacked by a Confused unit will be doubled. Confusion also prevents the use of reaction abilities and special effect-generating move abilities like Move-HP Up and Move-Get Exp. Confusion will be cancelled if the afflicted character takes damage. This status can be inflicted by Spellblade abilities of Templar of the same name or Mystic's Delirium. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Confused units are denoted by a question mark inside a speech bubble above their head. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, except abilities that would break any laws. Confusion reduces a unit's Evade by 10. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Confused units flash purple. They attack both friend and foe alike and choose abilities at random, even if this will break the Law. Confused units may also sometimes just move into a corner and face it, leaving their backs open to attack. Other times confused units simply move in a seemingly random manner and take no action. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Confused party members will have question marks pop up around their heads. The victim will attack allies and enemies alike, attacking physically or casting spells at random. A character can be released from it when enough time has pass, and it can also be removed with either a Heal Potion or the Heal spell. The Final Fantasy Legend In Conf status, a unit will not accept commands and may randomly attack without distinguishing ally from enemy, or it may do nothing at all. Will revert to normal if struck by a physical attack, or at random. Final Fantasy Legend II A unit that is confused will take random take actions that will either target the enemy, ally, or will do nothing in battle. Final Fantasy Legend III The confused target will takes random actions against random targets which includes allies and foes. It can be removed by Heal, Confu, Cycle, Calm, and Elixir. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default Confuse causes the afflicted character to randomly target an ally or enemy with an attack or magic. If the afflicted character is an ally, it is also possible that they will attempt to run. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy NT ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia When Confused, a series of stars spins around the victim and s/he cannot be controlled. The effect usually lasts 2-3 turns. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Confusion causes the afflicted to attack and uses abilities uncontrollably and randomly on both enemies and allies. Clears if damage is taken. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Other appearances Confusion is a status effect in the Kingdom Hearts series. If a character is inflicted with the status, their movements will be reversed, meaning pressing left will make the character go right, until the effect wears off. Enemies inflicted with the status will either attack each other or attack the character less often, depending on the game. Certain room gimmicks in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, being attacked while affected by Zero Gravity, and Illusion-type attacks in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days can inflict the Confuse status. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, only enemies can be inflicted with Confuse; Data-Sora can instead be inflicted with the Flip-foot status, which has an identical effect to Confuse. Gallery FFI PSP Confuse Status.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Confusion.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Confusion PS.png|Gareth under Confusion in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Confusion GBA.png|Leila under Confusion in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Confuse Status.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII Confuse Status.png|Maria and Guy afflicted by Confusion in Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFIIIDS Confusion.png|Arc under Confusion in Final Fantasy III (DS). FFIV Confuse status.png|Rydia under Confusion in Final Fantasy IV (SNES). FFIV Confusion.png|Rydia under the influence of Confusion in Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIVDS Confusion.png|Rosa under Confusion in Final Fantasy IV (DS). Confused ffiv ios.PNG|Rosa under Confusion in Final Fantasy IV (iOS). FFIV PSP Confuse Status.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Silence Status.jpg|Black Mage under Confusion in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (Wii). FF4PSP Status Confuse.png|Luca under Confusion in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years (PSP). FFV Confuse status.png|Lenna under the influence of Confusion in Final Fantasy V. FFVI Confuse status.png|Terra under Confusion in Final Fantasy VI (GBA). FFVI iOS Confuse Status.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFVII Confuse status.png|Yuffie under Confusion in Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Confusion.png|Quistis under Confusion in Final Fantasy VIII. FFX_Confuse_Status.png|Kimahri confused in Final Fantasy X. Osmose FFX-2.jpg|Yuna confused in Final Fantasy X-2. Confuse-Status-FFXII.jpg|Ashe confused in Final Fantasy XII. FFT Confuse Status.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA2 Confusion.png|An enemy confused in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. MysticQuestConfuse.PNG|''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest. FFLII Conf Status.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFT4HoL Confusion Status.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Confusion.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFRK Confuse Status.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper. WoFF Confuse Status.png|World of Final Fantasy. CD2 Confusion.png|Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Category:Negative status effects